Charmed and Cursed
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurisuta, otherwise known as Patience Halliwell, is on the run from her magical family. She is afraid of a prophecy that she will be the next Source and in her panic brings the Sohma family into her world to comfort her.
1. Tricks and Lies

"Stop it, let him go!" I screamed at the man who had my baby brother in his arms.

"I can't do that," the man said. "He's meant to be one of us."

"No, no!" I sobbed. "T-Take me instead! Please!"

The man shoved me and I hit the wall of the nursery. I lunged forward with all the strength in my body and shoved him back. Surprised, the man fell backwards, dropping Chris. I gasped and caught him barely in time, returning him to his cradle.

I looked around for something to fight with, but in a few seconds the guy had me in a chokehold. "You're already too late. You didn't catch him in time. He's dead."

I looked down instinctively and saw the limp form of my brother on the floor.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

"Wake up, Kuri-san!" yelled my Whitelighter, Cohaku.

I opened my eyes, surprised that it had only been a dream. "Where is he? Where's my brother?"

"You don't have a brother," Cohaku said, his voice urgent. "Please wake up!"

I shoved him off. "I am awake, dork. What happened? Why am I so…tired…"

"You brought a family. A family! At least 18 people!" he yelled. "The Elders are going to kill you!"

"I...what family?" I asked.

"The Sohmas," he replied in an offhand way.

I jumped out of bed. "WHAT? Where? How long? Why?"

"Your neighborhood's been replaced," replied Cohaku. "And I'm being summoned. See ya."

He waved and orbed off.

"For a Whitelighter, you sure are a wimp," I muttered, pulling a t-shirt on. I walked out my bedroom door…into another house. I was in Shigure's house.

I just hope they don't find out they're anime characters! I thought.

I walked into the kitchen.

"What a mess," I muttered. Without thinking, I started cleaning it up.

Suddenly Shigure came in. "I thought I heard a voice in here. Who are you?"

"I'm Kurisuta Vaste," I finished. I felt guilty all of a sudden. Why did I have to lie? "May I stay here? You see…I have no home, and…"

"Well," Shigure said. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll ask the head of the family. Tohru just moved out, so we do need someone to take care of things around the house, if you don't mind."

"I can clean, but…all I can cook is pre-prepared stuff," I replied.

"That's fine," replied Shigure. "A clean house would be improvement enough."

"Thank you," I said.

"My name is Shigure Sohma," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. Time for my stupid plan. "I have to go get my things."

I turned and slipped purposely and ran into Shigure, which counts unfortunately as a hug. He turned into a dog.

It was a perfect plan, because that way I would know their secret, and they would know why, not suspecting my magic. It was a trick, and a lie, but I just couldn't tell them the truth.

"What just happened?" I asked, as if I really didn't know.

"Shigure…you're a dog?" I asked, acting flawlessly. "But why?"

"It's the Chinese Zodiac," replied Shigure finally, after an awkward silence. "Twelve other members of my family and I turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by members of the opposite sex or when our bodies are weak."

"Ah…oh," I sighed. "So…I guess you're kicking me out now, right?"

"No," he said. "I'm still going to talk to Akito."

"Thank you," I replied, relieved. "I…I'm going to get my things."

I went out the door, then came back in time to get dressed for school.


	2. Family

I came outside in my uniform. My car was parked outside, and Cohaku was leaning on it. He was waving at me.

I had almost sneaked out the door when some caught my arm. I turned. It was Yuki.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"So, I guess Shigure told you about me," I said. "I'm going to school. Oh…did you need a ride?"

My magic must've fixed it so he went to my school, because he was wearing the uniform.

"Yes, I would," Yuki said, surprised that I asked.

"Just a second then," I said, and ran outside quickly.

"Took you long enough," said Cohaku.

"Not now, Cohaku!" I replied urgently. "You have to leave."

"We don't have time for your rebellious attitude," Cohaku replied. "Your mom and dad want to see you."

I was astonished for a moment. "But I-I'm twice-blessed. Wyatt hates me, and Chris…I still have nightmares."

"Kuri-san, please, listen to reason," Cohaku said. "I am their Whitelighter, too. They love you and want you home. They don't care about the past."

"I'm not going back," I said. "They can't make me."

"They're your parents, Kuri-san," Cohaku said. "At least think about it."

I sighed, and he orbed away. I turned and walked back to the front door, and opened it.

"So, are you ready?" I asked Yuki.

"Yes," he replied, following me out the door. "Is something wrong?"

I opened the door fiercely. "No," I said stubbornly. "Not really."

He didn't respond, just got in the car.

I drove silently to the school.

"Yuki…" I said. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he said. "For what?"

"For what I can't explain," I replied simply.

"What are you talking about, Kuri-san?" he asked.

I ignored the question, and pulled into a parking space.

"We're early," I said.

We got out of the car and went into the school. I went into an empty classroom and started to cry.

"Cohaku!" I yelled.

He orbed in. "Well, if you would just go see them then you wouldn't feel this way."

"Not nice," I replied. "H-How are they?"

"Doing fine," he said. "They miss you."

"I will go," I said softly. "After I sort out this Sohma mess."

Cohaku shrugged, and orbed away.

The door opened. "Are you Kuri-san?" said the girl I knew all too well. It was Tohru, and behind her were Hatsuharu and Momiji.

And I had had mascara streaks down my face.


	3. Demon Attack

Yes," I said, trying to mask the fact that I had been crying seconds earlier. "That's me. And you are?"

"Tohru Honda," she said, smiling. "And this is Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"It's dark in here!" said Momiji. "What are you doing in the dark?"

He flipped the switch, and then they could see that I had been crying.

"Kuri-san!" Tohru said. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"But you were crying!" Momiji joined in.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, irritated.

Once I saw their faces, I softened, however. "I'm sorry. It's just family problems, that's all. Are you two in the Zodiac?"

I was looking at Haru and Momiji.

Momiji nodded emphatically. "I'm the Rabbit and he's the Ox!"

I just smiled and nodded. "Well…I hope my being here doesn't throw off your stories too much."

They all gave me the "what the heck?" look.

I just smiled again, then froze when I saw it. Behind them…a demon.

I pushed past them and tried exploding the demon. He saw me and smiled.

"Just a message, Charmed One," he said to me.

"You just tell me what you want so I can destroy you," I said.

"Wait! What are you doing, Kuri-san?" Tohru said, knowing that this was some kind of fight but not sure how to intervene. She stepped forward, between me and the demon.

"Tohru, STAY BACK!" I yelled.

The demon laughed and threw a knife at her.

"Knife!" I yelled, and it orbed into the demon, but he caught it.

I stepped between Tohru and the demon. "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Trust me, I'll be long gone by then, Charmed One," he replied.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Charmed and you know it!" I said viciously.

"I heard that the twice-blessed princess was useless," he said. "I have to tell you, I was expecting better from you."

I shot an energy bolt at him, but he dodged it, and it fed into the lights above, making them go out.

"The Source has returned," the demon said. "Tell your brothers that, Charmed One, tell them that."

My eyes widened, and I made a move to destroy him again, but he vanished.

"Y-You're a witch!" exclaimed Tohru from behind me. "Like Hana."

"No," I said. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for what you just think you saw."

"There's nothing logical about it," Haru said. "Electricity came out of your hands. Sounds like magic to me."

"Maybe…Kuri-san doesn't trust us," said Momiji.

They all looked at me.

"I-I…" I stammered. "That's not true. I do trust you, it's just I…I...well, okay. I am a witch. But don't tell anyone."

Both Momiji and Tohru nodded, but Haru shook his head. "You need to be honest with us. All of us. If you don't trust us, how can we trust you?"

I felt as though I had been slapped. "Ah…okay. I understand. I…I'm sorry."


	4. Source

"How did you do on the test, Kyo?" asked Tohru at lunch.

"I passed," he replied.

I watched as Kyo looked over at Yuki's test.

"Of course he makes an A," Kyo muttered. "I hate h—"

Yuki was about to punch Kyo when I found myself grabbing his wrist.

"Not…worth it," I said. "Trust me."

Kyo stood. "What did you say, girl?"

"The name's not girl, it's Kurisuta," I replied, standing as well. "And you should really mind your own business when it comes to grades, Kyo."

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

Kyo was immediately punched by Yuki.

"That was worth it," he said.

I laughed. "Thanks, Yuki."

He smiled at me. "No problem."

I blushed, then shook it off, my face returning to it's regular color, and my expression going back to a straight face.

He's going to hate me when I tell him, I thought. I lied to him. And Shigure, too.

I sighed, and was on my way to home room when an Elder materialized in front of me.

"Patience Halliwell," the Elder said. "This isn't about your family. This is about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" I asked innocently.

"This isn't the time for games," the Elder replied. "The prophecy states that you will be the next Source. But seeing as you aren't yet, we believe that under the right protection, the prophecy will not be fulfilled."

I narrowed my eyes. "You will recall what happened to Wyatt when you tried that. One of your own turned him evil."

"If we don't teach you to control your magic, you might fulfill the prophecy."

"I'm not going to magic school," I said. "I'm not going home."

"You're supposed to help others. You're a Charmed One."

"No." I said. "I'm not. Not anymore."

The Elder sighed. "Well. Cohaku told us that you planned on visiting sometime soon. I suppose that's a start."

"It's all you're going to get," I muttered, as the Elder vanished.

Kyo stepped out of a classroom doorway. He had been standing there the whole time.

"Man, I am really bad at keeping things secret," I muttered.

Aloud I said, "So…you heard then?"

"What the heck is the Source? And a Charmed One?" he asked me.

"The Source…" I said. "It is…the Source of all Evil. And the Charmed Ones are a family of witches that fights to stop it. That family…is my family. And when I was born…they said that me…the twice-blessed child…would be the next Source of all Evil."

"You're a witch, then?" Kyo said. "Like Saki Hanajima?"

"Yes," I said.

"And according to some prophecy, you're going to be evil?" Kyo continued.

"Yes," I said. "Look, whatever, I don't expect anything from you. Just don't tell anyone."

I walked past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Wait a second. You believe this prophecy?"

"It's all I know," I shrugged. "I left my family because I've seen what the Source can to do them. My aunt was married to the last person who was the Source, and it nearly destroyed her to kill him."

"You don't even know if this is going to happen," replied Kyo. "You shouldn't believe in something that's not real. Whatever this Source is, it's not you. You're not evil."

"Kyo…" my face crumpled and I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"Nothing, it's just, no one ever told me that before," I said, wiping my eyes.

I turned, and standing on the stairs was Yuki. He looked angry.


	5. Dreaming

Yuki!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright, Kuri?" he asked me gently. "What did that stupid cat do to you?"

"Hold on a second, rat-boy," Kyo said, glaring at Yuki. "I didn't do anything to her! It was—"

I gave him a look.

"No one," he muttered. "She just started crying, okay? So no need to go off on me. Unless you're jealous that she comes to me with her problems instead of y—"

Yuki punched Kyo in the face, sending him flying against the lockers.

"Yuki, I…" I trailed off. What could I say? I couldn't tell him what had happened without explaining about the prophecy, and if he hated Kyo for the "monster" that all the Sohmas believed him to be, how much more would he hate me for being the Source of all Evil?

He just gave me one of his fake smiles. "It's alright. Who you trust with your secrets is your decision. Although I wouldn't recommend the cat."

"I-It isn't like that!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Yuki took a step back, surprised at my outburst.

"I just don't want to hurt you," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Why would you think that your secrets would hurt me?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I can't tell you."

"You're as stubborn as Kyo," Yuki muttered.

I gasped. "Does…that mean you hate me too?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that…I meant…I was just frustrated. I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "Good, because that would make it really awkward, since I'm living in your house."

He laughed a little. "I guess it would."

"C-Come on, Patience, it's okay," Chris said to her.

"I'm not Patience," I replied. "The Source is taking over."

"That's because you're letting it have your head, and your heart."

"What's the point in fighting a losing battle?" I asked.

Suddenly I saw a figure in the shadows. "Go, Chris."

Chris orbed away, and the masked figure came closer, throwing three shurikens at me. I dodged them.

The room was empty, so I couldn't use anything to attack the demon. I rushed it.

I punched it, but then it punched me, and I flew backwards. My elbow broke the fall.

The demon vanished, and I woke up with tears of pain streaming down my face.

I stepped out of the shower, and dressed in a tank top and jeans. It was 3 AM on a Saturday. Plenty of time to straighten my hair before anyone woke up and saw it.

I hate my curls. I'd rather die then anyone see me with curly hair.

Why didn't I go back to sleep, you might ask? Because that demon might attack again. And this time I might not survive.

For some reason, when demons attacked me in dreams, I awoke with the injuries. I assumed that that meant they did too, but I wasn't sure. Lately there was only one demon, reaccuring. He or she knew all my moves and weak spots, and mimicked my attack patterns. I felt like the demon was mocking me, taunting me. I just wanted to rip that mask off! Who was it?

I examined my elbow. I could barely move the arm, and a bruise was blossoming on my skin. I was about to hide it under a jacket when Shigure and Yuki came in the living room, where I had been looking for my straightener.

"Aw…you have cute little pincurls!" exclaimed Shigure.

I smacked him across the face. "Never. Say that again."

My night was bad enough without getting teased. I found my straightener, and turned to go back to my room, when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I froze.

"Kuri, what happened to your arm?" Yuki asked.

"N-Nothing…" I said. "I fell out of bed, that's all, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I took a shower."

Shigure looked at it. "Hmm." He squeezed my elbow.

I fell to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes. "Oh…that…hurts…"

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other.

"Call Hatori," Yuki said.


	6. Almost Black

I sat down the couch, laying my injured arm on the armrest. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep again…I was too scared.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked me, sitting down beside me.

"Nothing…" I said. "Nightmares."

There was a silence. I was glad he didn't question me further, because I didn't really like lying to him.

"Yuki…" I said. "You…you're Year of the Rat, right?"

"What?" he said, turning a little red. "How did you—"

"Well, in the hallway, Kyo called you 'rat-boy,'" I said. "So I just guessed. And that would make him the cat, right?"

"Yes," Yuki was visibly irritated at the mention of the earlier incident.

"So I have a question," I said. "Does transforming…hurt?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked baffled by the question. "No, no. You just blink, and you're something else. I never thought about it before."

The front door opened and Hatori stepped in, followed by Haru.

"Hello, you must be Kuri," Hatori said. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," I said, showing him my arm.

"Well, my name is Hatori Sohma," he said. "I'm the Sohma family doctor. Could you hold out your arm, please?"

I did, and he examined it. "It's going to need surgery. I can drive you to the emergency room."

"O-Okay," I said.

"Wait a second, Hatori," said Haru. "I need a minute alone with Kuri, before you take her."

Hatori and Yuki left, and Shigure was back in bed, so we were alone.

"How did you really hurt that arm, Kuri?" Haru said seriously.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I stammered. "I fell out of bed, end of story."

"Another one of those people attacked you," he stated. "Why are you lying to us?"

"No one can protect me from something that attacks me in my dreams," I finally replied. "So why bring it up? If the head of your family found out I was a witch, I would be kicked out and my memory wiped. That's what our family does when we feel endangered, so I expect nothing less from yours. I don't expect to belong here. But there's a reason why I am here, I know that."

"How can you get close to people when they don't know the real you?" Haru asked.

"Haru…I said I'd tell them. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Either you tell, or I will. You aren't protecting them by keeping this from them. You're putting them in danger. What if one of your enemies goes after Yuki or Shigure to get to you?"

"Don't you think I've thought of that? I can't help it that I have a target on my back."

"Just tell them the truth."

He left me sitting there. I sighed with relief. I thought for sure he was going to go black on me. I would've deserved it.


	7. Family Reunions

The bones are shattered," I heard the doctor say to Hatori and Yuki in the hallway (Yuki had refused to stay at home while I went to the hospital). "An injury of this magnitude simply could not have been caused by falling out of bed."

I watched as the doctor stepped closer. "Do you think it might be possible that Miss Vaste is harming herself?"

"It doesn't look like—" began Hatori, but Yuki cut him off.

"It is not possible," he said. "Don't talk about her like that."

The doctor looked uncomfortable. "Then…someone must have done this to her. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

Hatori and Yuki looked at each other. I knew what they were thinking. Akito.

I fell asleep soon after that, and woke with a start when Kyo busted through my door.

"WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" He yelled.

"Sir, you can't just—" the poor nurse began.

"Leave me alone, I want to talk to her!" Kyo said.

The nurse ran from the room. No one was there. I had told Yuki to go home and get some rest for school, which he had politely refused, but after I insisted, he had gone with Hatori.

"What…" began Kyo, breathing hard. "…happened?"

"Close the door, and I might tell you," I said softly, trying to hide my amusement.

He closed the door.

"Kyo…something attacked me last night," I said softly. "But the thing is…I was only dreaming. But when I woke up, my arm was still broken."

"I don't understand this stuff…" Kyo began. "But what attacked you?"

"It was a demon in a mask," I said. "Demons are the bad guys."

"You need to get the mask off."

"Kinda hard now. The thing is, Cohaku, my Whitelighter—kind of like a guardian angel-could heal me, but then how would I explain all of this to everyone?"

Yuki came in during the silence that followed. "So, what is the cat doing here?"

"I'm paying my respects to the infirmed," Kyo replied, smirking and hitting me upside the head.

Suddenly two other boys stepped in the room. Both the same height, but one was blonde haired, and the other had brown hair.

The blonde had a scowl on his face and glared at me. I glared back.

"Wyatt," I said in a soft voice.

"Patience," he replied evenly.

I sighed, then saw Chris, and my gaze dropped to the floor. "Yuki, Kyo, meet my brothers. The blonde is my twin, Wyatt, and the other is Chris."

"Using our actual names, now?" Wyatt asked scornfully.

"I'm not above killing family, y'know," I retorted dangerously.

"Wyatt! Stop antagonizing her! She's injured!" Chris intervened. "Nice to meet you, Yuki, Kyo. Sorry about Wyatt, he and Patience don't get along well."

"I'm not Patience anymore," I said. "I'm Kuri."

"More like family deserter," muttered Wyatt.

Kyo started to say something, but a look from me made him stop. Yuki looked angry, however, and he wasn't looking my way, so I couldn't warn him.

"If you just came to insult her, then leave," Yuki said, advancing on Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed. "You don't even know my sister. She lived with us for fourteen years, then she up and leaves, for no good reason. She doesn't care about us, she doesn't care about you, she doesn't care about anyone. Just herself."

Yuki didn't pause for a second, he punched him.

"Bad idea," I muttered.

Aloud I said. "Chris, get Wyatt out of here, before he says too much."

Chris grabbed Wyatt. "You're lucky I didn't hit you myself. You should never speak that way about your sister. What would Mom and Dad say?"

"They aren't here," said Wyatt.

"Well, did you forget why we're here?" Chris asked. "Yuki, Kyo, could you give us a moment with our sister?"

"I don't like that idea," Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"It's okay, guys," I said. "You can go."

Yuki and Kyo left, but stayed in the hallway. My brothers closed the door.

"Well let's get to it," Chris said. "Hand me your arm."

"No," I said. "If I let you heal it, how will I explain it?"

"You haven't told the Sohmas your secret?" asked Wyatt.

"No," I said.

"You're going to ditch them, too, aren't you?" Wyatt spat. "Like you always do."

"If you keep talking like that…" I said softly. "It makes me want to…"

"Kuri!" Chris said. "Not cool. Stay in control."

I snapped out of it. "Just go home. And leave me alone."

Wyatt sighed and grabbed my arm.

"AH!" I yelled. "Let go let go let go!"

He eased it out of the sling and unwrapped it. "Calm down, Patience. You know how this works."

He held his hand over the arm and it glowed as the bones knitted together.

"No secrets," said Wyatt. "You couldn't fight your inner demons injured like that."

"Wyatt!" I yelled, getting out of bed. "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

He and Chris orbed away. Wyatt was grinning.

Yuki and Kyo came in shortly. Yuki still looked mad.

"Where did your brothers go?" asked Kyo.

"They left," I said.

"Kuri! Why is your arm out of the sling?" asked Yuki. "I'll get the nurse to wrap you up again."

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Yuki. My arm…is healed. See for yourself."

I extended my arm, and flexed it. "See?"

Yuki fell back a step. "What? How?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Magic."


	8. Unmasked

Magic?" asked Yuki. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, right, proof," I said, and orbed away, then instantly orbed back in the room.

Kyo sighed and walked out of the room.

"Yuki," I said. "I'm sorry I lied to you. You have every right to be mad, but I—"

"So your arm, how was it really hurt?" he asked me, still in shock.

"In a battle with a demon," I said softly.

"So why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was…evil," I shivered a bit.

He stared into my eyes. "Why would I think that?"

I explained about the Source, and the prophecy. "So I'm supposed to be evil."

"You aren't…" Yuki said. He stepped up to me. I sat down on the hospital bed. "Kuri…you're not evil. Just because you've done a few bad things…doesn't make you evil."

He reached down. I flinched, sure he was going to slap me. He didn't. He touched my cheek for a moment, and then withdrew, blushing. A smile played on his lips…a real smile.

But I felt someone watching me. Before I could act on it, however, the door opened and Tohru and Momiji came in.

I jumped up. "Tohru! Momiji!"

"Hello, Kuri! We heard you got hurt so we brought flowers!" Momiji thrust flowers in my face. I sneezed and took them.

"Kuri!" exclaimed Tohru. "Your arm! How is it? It's not broken? What's going on?"

"My brother healed it," I said. "Feel free to tell the rest of the family about my magic. I don't mind anymore."

I turned to Yuki and smiled.

Kyo came in then. Yuki instantly left, and Tohru and Momiji said they had homework.

"So, you and Yuki, huh?" he said a bit accusingly.

"What?" I was sick of being yelled at. "Were you watching me?"

"Whatever, it's not like I care who you spend your time with."

"You obviously do, or you wouldn't be yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling!"

Suddenly something in me snapped, and the masked person walked in the room. Whoever it was said nothing, just walked in and removed their mask. I gasped. It was me.

This…this other me strode over to Kyo while I was in shock, and smiled. She grabbed his bracelet…and broke it. Then she vanished


	9. Come Home

Instinctively, I reassembled the bracelet, using magic. I turned then, and saw the transformation.

The smell was incredibly awful. I went down to my knees, my eyes watering. Kyo was making his way to the window.

It didn't look like Kyo. It looked like one of the demons I had faced in the Underworld. Maybe he would hurt me. But I wouldn't let him leave. I couldn't forget the look on his face right as the bracelet came off. His eyes wide…the pain visible.

He turned from me to escape out the window.

"Kyo, don't go!" I exclaimed, shocked that I was saying it. My body shook as I grabbed onto what I thought was his arm. "Please, come back!"

"What do you want? Somehow, I don't know how, but you knew this would happen! You took it off! What's the matter with you?"

"That wasn't me!" I exclaimed. "It was the Source! Somehow it projected itself out of me!"

Kyo faded back into his human form. I replaced the bracelet.

"No," he said, not looking at me. "You knew. Why didn't you tell me you knew? Have you been messing with me this whole time?"

My hands curled into fists at my sides, and my shoulders shook with sobs. "I knew. I did. I knew about all of you. All the Sohmas. And I thought I could understand everything without knowing you…and I was wrong. And when I saw what you looked like…I was scared. I'll admit it, I'm not going to lie. But I don't want to-to lose you, and I-I really don't know what I'm saying, but—"

"It's okay," Kyo said finally, his voice gentle. "It's over now. I…I'm not going anywhere. But, Kuri…how did you know?"

"I…um…it's a magic thing," I said.

Kyo stood. I looked at him, standing myself. There was an awkward silence.

"Kyo?" I said. "I'm sorry. It's all because I'm the Source. I never thought I would end up hurting you."

"It-It wasn't your fault," Kyo said. "And you're not the Source."

Suddenly there was a shower of blue sparks as Chris and my sister Melinda orbed in.

"Melinda?" I said. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Chris vanished.

"I came to bring you home," Melinda said.


	10. Confessions

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It's time you sent the Sohmas home," said my sister.

"But…no, I can't!" I exclaimed. "I…care about them."

"And…I think you have to have your powers bound," Melinda said. "You aren't using them responsibly."

"But…but what about the Source? Melinda, what if one of them gets killed?"

"You can always call us," Melinda said. "It's time you took responsiblility for your actions, Patience. You're too powerful. It's getting out of hand."

"Okay…I'll send them home…but let me say goodbye first," I said softly.

"You have a day," said Melinda. "Chris!"

Chris appeared, grabbed Melinda's arm, and orbed away.

"So that's it?" Kyo said. "You're just going to send us away?"

"Kyo, I-I have to…" I said softly. "Thank you for being my friend. And I…hope all goes well for you, but…I know it will."

I stepped out of the room and walked back to Shigure's house.

How will I tell him? I wondered. I have to tell Yuki how I feel…but what if he rejects me?

I was so lost in thought that I ran straight into him.

"Kuri-san?" he said. "Are you all right?"

He pulled back so he wouldn't accidently hug me.

"Y-Yuki," I said softly. "I…was looking for you. I wanted to say good bye. And I…Yuki…I…"

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," I said softly. "Yuki…I…I've fallen for you. But, look, you don't have to reject me…I have to send you home anyway. Let the object of—"

"Kuri-san, wait!" he stopped me. "I'm not going to reject you."

"Wh-What?"

He kissed me softly, without embracing me. I couldn't breathe. When we finally broke apart, I whispered, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen."

The scene vanished, or rather, I did. I felt myself flow into nothing, and then reappear in my own home.

"You came home," My mother embraced me through my tears.


End file.
